Gods
Take the God Alignment Quiz Take the God Alignment Quiz to find out who will lead you through Rangnarok. Odin Known as the Allfather, Odin’s quest for knowledge knows no bounds. He travels the Nine Worlds in search of wisdom on the back of his eight-legged horse, Sleipnir. His adventures often lead him down dangerous paths littered with vicious creatures and unsuspecting wanderers. To combat these dangerous excursions, Odin hides his identity and has been known to sacrifice life and limb to achieve great knowledge. Warrior Shamans, better known as berserkers, hold a special place in Odin’s heart – especially those who associate with ferocious totem animals and master advanced fighting techniques. For the brave warriors who die on the battlefield, Odin rewards them with an eternity in Valhalla, eating, drinking, and enjoying all of life’s greatest pleasures. To those who are intelligent enough to pledge allegiance to Odin, prepare yourself to follow in his knowledge-seeking footsteps, but beware of the cruel beasts you may find along your journey. While some animals may heed your call, others may not be so agreeable. Freya Undoubtedly the most beautiful, and promiscuous, of all of the goddesses, Freya is obsessed with material possessions. Though these traits often position her as the object of everyone’s affection, Freya doesn’t need anyone’s assistance fighting off enemies. When her charm and flirtation can’t get her out of a sticky situation, she calls upon a suit of feathers that allows her to shapeshift into a falcon. Fancy toys and charm only get her so far. Freya’s true power lies in her mastery of a Norse magic that can alter destiny. Her practice of seidr magic garners respect, admiration, and fear from those around her. Freya was the first to bring this powerful magic to the gods and one of the most powerful goddesses to use it. For those bold enough to pledge allegiance to Freya, focus on harnessing your inner magic, but beware of the elements. Frost and extreme cold may not be in your favor. Loki Loki is a master of manipulation and often finds himself in opposition to those closest to him. More often than not, his self-indulgence and fondness for pranks are what put him in these uncomfortable situations in the first place. However, through his charm (and the fact that he’s Odin’sblood brother) he’s able to quickly win the god’s trust and stay in their good graces. Loki’s shapeshifting ability comes in quite handy when his intelligence and wit are unable to free him from dangerous situations. He has no qualms about doing whatever it takes to ensure that he’s free from harm’s way. Despite these circumstances, Loki perseveres and, more often than not, walks away the clear winner of each of his troubled encounters. But Loki’s charms did not stop the other gods from chaining him to a rock while a snake dripped venom onto his body. But, Ragnarok released Loki from his shackles. He’s free to exact his revenge on the other gods and on the world itself. If you’re cunning enough to pledge allegiance to Loki, rely on your supreme intelligence and quick wit, but be leery of venomous creatures and the other gods. Loki may be Odin’s blood brother, but some feuds cannot be easily resolved. Thor With his trusty hammer, Mjölnir, Thor defeats all enemies that cross his path. He will never turn down a challenge, which can land him in dangerous situations if it’s a challenge of wit over strength. Though his adventures take him far from Asgard, Thor can instantaneously return home if danger arises. Drawing on rain, thunder, and lightning to aid his cause, he valiantly travels the realms performing miracles and blessing farmers’ fields. One of Thor’s lesser-known miracles includes killing, eating, and resurrecting his chariot-pulling goats, which would come in handy on long journeys across the Nine Worlds. For those brave enough to pledge allegiance to Thor, use your strength and the elements to aid you in brutal melee attacks during Ragnarok. Be forewarned though, Thor was seldom praised for his intelligence and quick wit. Hel Half-beautiful and half-rotten, Hel is a gruesome sight to behold. She welcomes the newly departed to the underworld by draining the remaining life from their withering bodies. Her faithful dog Garm guards her lair while she grows an army to lead into the end of days. Some say Hel inherited her dark nature from her father, Loki. While he takes pleasure in manipulating and outwitting others, Hel’s only pleasure lies in depriving others of their deepest desires. For those sinister enough to pledge their allegiance to Hel, rely upon her loyal army as you conquer the elements and end Ragnarok. A word to the wise, though, beware of the undead as they’ve only heard rumors of Hel’s wrath. Category:Gods